


有五次维吉尔想亲吻但丁，有一次他成功了

by Kylin_Wu



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, mVmD, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_Wu/pseuds/Kylin_Wu
Summary: 他的目光落在弟弟的唇上。
Relationships: Vergil(DmC)/Dante(DmC)
Kudos: 2





	有五次维吉尔想亲吻但丁，有一次他成功了

**Author's Note:**

> dmc鬼泣背景  
> 小时候vergil的性格不清楚所以私设严重555
> 
> 想哪写哪

1.  
“妈妈说我们还不能用真刀真枪，”维吉尔将手中木制的剑递给但丁，“所以想找乐子，还得用这个。”  
但丁嘴角上扬，他不像责任心过重的哥哥，一天到晚皮的很，早就不知道偷偷摸过几回剑了，这会倒好，是维吉尔自己撞上来的——所以别怪他赢啦。  
两人刚接手剑，在正式开始前，都不自觉掂量了几番，又随手挥舞了几下，才对上彼此的眼神，但丁更甚，耍了个花把势，害得维吉尔担心的不得了，怕下一秒剑就会脱手砸在但丁手上或头上从而留下个血窟窿什么的。  
但但丁没有，维吉尔心中预约有感觉，今天可能会输了。  
看出但丁的早有经验，维吉尔准备放水的心态溜了个干净，他现在决定能坚持多久就坚持多久，但丁活泼的性子很容易抱着他输了这种事情不放，好歹不能死的太快，落下个话柄，得让但丁心服口服。  
打定了主意不让但丁赢的太轻松之后的维吉尔果然不好对付——不过谁让但丁也只会简单的劈砍刺呢。  
但丁快速向维吉尔的脖颈切去，维吉尔不得不用剑斜挡住，手腕却被别住了力气，让他无从防御接下来的一击。  
维吉尔砰的一声倒在地上，无奈的听着但丁得逞的大笑，阳光从参差不齐的绿叶间撒下，在但丁的脸上划下深浅的笔画，他稚嫩的脸上洋溢着笑容，睫毛不停的颤抖着，维吉尔一瞬间觉得他想捂住但丁不饶人的嘴，一瞬间又想狠狠亲上去，好一齐分享这快乐。

2.  
“how did they find us？”  
伊娃焦急的在房间踱步，冷汗流了一身，斯巴达叹了口气，进而上前抱住爱妻，圈住她的颤抖，轻声安慰她有他在。  
“孩子们在隔壁，你去陪着他们，我将出去迎战。”  
“不，不，我该和你一起战斗...”  
“那孩子们呢，维吉尔和但丁只有7岁。伊娃，保护好他们，我会在前方守着你们。”  
当战斗展开后斯巴达才发现事情并没有想象的那么简单，蒙德斯并没有正面展开战斗，而是让他手下的大军不停的将他拉入limbo之中，使他不能分心保护处于人界的妻和子。  
斯巴达在心中祈祷，祈祷妻子和孩子们的平安。  
他的精神却在看见蒙德斯手中的心脏而完全崩溃，那颗仍然跳动的心脏。

3.  
别去，别去，妈妈！  
但丁狠狠的抓挠他哥哥拦住他的手，“滚开，我要救妈妈！！！”  
维吉尔忍住眼泪不说话，死死的抱住他的弟弟不让他出去。  
“胆小鬼！胆小鬼！”  
维吉尔十分想把他的嘴也堵上，但实在没有多余的手了，只好用力把但丁压在柜板上，好抽出一只手来压住他的嘴。维吉尔预料到了但丁会直接咬他一口，终于他凑近但丁的耳旁说:“如果你现在出去，只有一种可能，我们陪着妈妈一起死。”  
但丁不是不明白，但他不想眼睁睁的什么也不做的见到妈妈的死亡。  
“那就别看。”维吉尔把捂住但丁嘴的手放下，改为双手环抱，任由弟弟的泪水沾湿自己的肩膀。

4.  
我想亲吻他那湿润的唇瓣，轻轻舔舐，慢慢摩挲，想用眼睫感受他脸颊的温度，用手指抵住他的耳垂，用鼻息丈量亲密的尺度，用心脏跳动的节奏告诉他，我在，我会一直在。

5.  
斯巴达带着儿子逃走了，代价是妻子的死亡。他将两个孩子送进了一位并不相熟的朋友开设的孤儿院，除此之外他毫无办法，他不能将孩子们置身危险之中，蒙德斯发现他是迟早的事情，而孩子们是无辜的。  
伊娃也是。

在分别时他轻吻但丁和维吉尔的额头，将两条银色项链挂在了他们的脖子上。  
“想我的时候就摸摸项链，好吗。”他没有留下任何饱含希望的话语，“我去找你们的母亲。”

6.

“父亲还会回来吗。”  
但丁在心里不停告诉自己，不能哭，不能哭，你已经不是小孩子了。  
“……”，维吉尔张了张口，“……至少，你还有我。”

他们开始遗忘，关于过去的回忆如同被海滩上被冲走的贝壳一样无影无踪了。  
一开始是不重要的那些小事，但丁曾经背着伊娃一口气吃了3个圣代，维吉尔收到的第一本书是长腿叔叔，但丁其实不喜欢邻居家里的装饰，维吉尔窗边的花还没浇水，后来是需要记住的事情，维吉尔学会写的第一个名字是但丁，维吉尔曾经答应但丁要请他吃一天披萨，但丁的招式都是偷看爸爸的，但丁有一个练字本写满了全家人的姓名，后来是大事，维吉尔偷偷告状了给伊娃关于但丁的偷吃，维吉尔其实不喜欢弹钢琴，维吉尔其实很喜欢数但丁的睫毛，维吉尔其实喜欢但丁头发长一点，不然抱着太扎人了；但丁曾经为了试探自己身体极限三天没吃饭，但丁喜欢在维吉尔的床上睡觉大过他自己的，但丁不喜欢维吉尔看的很多书，但丁打赢过维吉尔，然后是所有。  
维吉尔忘了有一天晚上偷偷跑到屋顶时结果但丁早已经上来了，那时他们俩互相以为对方是贼，在大打出手摔下来的时候被勃然大怒的斯巴达一把接住。  
但丁忘了他很喜欢和维吉尔一起弹双人钢琴，伊娃总是会轻轻拍着手掌合着他们根本不成调的琴音。  
维吉尔忘记了他跟但丁还有无数场未完成的比赛，但丁忘记了他很喜欢维吉尔拿着剑乱甩的模样。

斯巴达，伊娃，甚至是对方的姓名，通通消失在了流逝的时间里。

最后一天晚上，维吉尔抱着但丁入睡，一滴泪砸在了但丁的眉梢。


End file.
